


bake my day

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comfort, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, kihyun the stress baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok loves his neighbor Kihyun — he always bakes and gifts Hoseok with his extra cookies. Lately Kihyun has been coming over with more baskets of cookies than Hoseok can handle, and he wonders if maybe something is wrong.





	bake my day

**Author's Note:**

> filling the _neighbors_ square

“Are you alright?” Hoseok says as he stares with some concern at his neighbor who’s standing innocently in front of him, blinking casually as he holds a whole basket of cookies in his arms. 

Yoo Kihyun has been his neighbor for nearly a year now. He’s very friendly — always saying hello to Hoseok in the hallways of their apartment building, always offering to water his plants when he goes on trips, and most of all, always bakes the best cookies. Kihyun’s cookies are usually seen at every special occasion or party that their building held and it is no surprise when his tray is empty by the end.

But lately, Kihyun has been showing up to Hoseok’s door, knocking three times, and then presenting him with a little basket of cookies. It’s a pleasant surprise at first. Hoseok really enjoys his cookies. They make for great post workout treats and midnight snacks.

But he hasn’t even been done with the first basket of cookies before Kihyun has shown up again, the bags under his eyes slightly darker, his hair looking slightly frazzled and his smile tired as he hands Hoseok another basket of cookies. It’s sweet and Hoseok doesn’t complain.

It’s not until the sixteenth basket of cookies (yes, he’s kept count) that Hoseok thinks something a little weird is going on. Kihyun keeps getting continuously more frayed and exhausted and the baskets of cookies he brings get increasingly larger in size.

And even now, Kihyun stares at him with big blank eyes, dark circles under them, and another huge basket of cookies on hand.

“What?” he asks quietly.

“Are you alright?” Hoseok repeats himself. “I know it’s not my business, you’ve just been bringing over so many cookies.”

“Oh,” Kihyun murmurs then blinks. His eyes look so dull and faraway.

“And don’t get me wrong, I love your cookies, they’re amazing — but the rate you’re baking them is a little? Concerning?” He sounds like he’s asking a question.

Hoseok isn’t sure what to expect, but what he really doesn’t expect is for Kihyun to burst into tears and nearly break down at his doorstep.

“Oh—” he stammers awkwardly. Glancing around the hallway, he sees that there’s no one else witnessing Kihyun’s tears but him. He really is the only one seeing this. “Oh, god, okay— uh, it’s alright Kihyun. Um, come inside.”

Without even thinking, Hoseok pulls Kihyun inside his own apartment and sits him down on his couch, telling him to wait patiently as he brings him a box of tissues and a glass of milk.

  
  
  
  
  


“So you stress bake?”

Now calm, Kihyun nods with his third glass of milk clutched in between his hands. With dried tears on his cheeks, he says, “Yeah… it’s been a habit ever since uni.”

Hoseok glances over to his kitchen area and Kihyun follows his gaze. They both chuckle together when they see the baskets that cover the entire counter. Turning back, Hoseok says, “And I can understand that you’re pretty stressed about your situation right now.”

Kihyun sighs. “Yeah… Sorry about that by the way. I-I didn’t mean to start crying and spilling all of my angst onto your couch.” 

“It’s alright.” Hoseok grins. “I’m always here to listen if you need it — that’s what neighbors are for, right?” 

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to unleash all of my pent up worries on my neighbor,” Kihyun laughs lightly, “but thank you. I really needed this.”

“You look like you did,” Hoseok laughs. “You kept bringing me cookies but you always looked so tired.” 

“Yeah… Guess my stress levels were starting to surpass my limits.” Kihyun chuckles sheepishly as he rubs the nape of his neck. Glancing at the clock, he finishes the rest of his milk and stands up from the couch. “Anyways, I should get going. Thank you so much for the milk and cookies.”

“Please, thank yourself,” Hoseok jokes as he stands up to walk him to the door. “You’ve been supplying me with all the cookies lately.”

Kihyun giggles behind his hand and asks, “And have you been eating them all?” 

Hoseok shrugs while opening the door. “I’ve been trying,” he laughs. “But unfortunately, I can’t eat cookies for breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

“Not with that attitude,” Kihyun winks. “But I’ll… try and cut back on the baking.”

Leaning on the doorframe, Hoseok smiles. “Do me a favor Kihyun?”

“Yes?” Kihyun blinks up at him.

“Next time you’re feeling stressed about your job or your family again, or if you’ve just got a lot of weight on your shoulders — come talk to me about it.”

The face Kihyun makes is one of confusion but his eyes are so bright with gratefulness. “You… You mean it? I wouldn’t want to burden you—”

Hoseok laughs out loud and says, “Kihyun, believe me — these cookies are more of a burden than you are.”

“Oh,” Kihyun blushes. “You’re probably right.” Hoseok thinks Kihyun looks cute when he blushes. 

“So what do you say? Next time you can just show up to my door without cookies.” 

“I think… I think I would like that.” Kihyun breaks out in a wide grin and for a second, the circles under his eyes seem to lighten just a bit.

  
  
  
  
  


The next time Kihyun shows up at Hoseok’s doorsteps with cookies, his skin his bright, his eyes are clear and he looks well rested. He’s better now, he says, and his basket of cookies is significantly smaller and much more manageable. 

Hoseok asks him what he’s doing here if he’s no longer got problems to talk about and why he’s baking. And Kihyun responds that he figures he could come over with cookies and talk about things that aren’t his problems. But only if Hoseok is okay with that.

Hoseok smiles and thinks, yeah, he’s definitely more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> me ??? writing something less than 1k ????  
> impoSSIBLE ???
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!! i promise more works are coming soon too! :D
> 
> see you next time !!!


End file.
